cawfandomcom-20200216-history
AKI Man
AKI Man (Also known as THQ Man) is a video game character from the Nintendo 64 wrestling game WCW/NWO Revenge. Known for his enjoyable moveset, signature AKI poses and his skin tight full body suit completed with eyeless mask dawning the AKI logo, he became a fan favorite to players of the game. AKI Man took his successes from Revenge and was the only programmed original character from Revenge to move over to the WWF franchise when AKI/THQ signed on with the World Wrestling Federation in 1999, serving as the "crash test dummy" for create-a-wrestlers to develop a move set for WWF No Mercy in 2000. His identity is unknown to all, although a popular fan theory is that AKI Man is designed to be a substitute for the late Japanese wrestler Mitsuharu Misawa for the western wrestling games AKI programmed. This theory stems from the similarity in movesets, both of them sharing use of the Tiger Driver, Tiger Suplex and Spinning Elbow Smash. AKI has never confirmed if the comparison was intentional or if AKI Man was in fact designed after Misawa, but the theory is widely accepted by fans. Since then, he has appeared in several CAW promotions, most notably during the first season of Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk, Holy Shit Wrestling and for several of the tribute-named AKI Online Universe promotions such as AMPro and ASYLUM. He is considered dead in the DCO promotion, however is considered non-canon anywhere else. Multiverse usage: Similar to WWE'12 programmed CAW Jacob Cass, AKI Man falls under the multiverse rule; meaning his moveset, theme music, billed height, weight, hometown and, in his case, identity varies between different users of the namesake. The only exceptions, due to the premise of the character itself, is his attire (with the exception of appearing as THQ Man) and being of the Japanese ethnic group remains the same. Users of the CAW can choose what to and what not to ignore what other users of the CAW are doing or has done with the character, as the character itself does not belong to one singular person. Examples of the multiverse rule include; Rocky Blade is listed to have been trained by AKI Man, although it may or may not be the same AKI Man who appears in AKI Online Universe promotions, who tend to share one AKI Man identity between them. Championship accomplishments could be recognized by one person using the character but can be completely ignored and not cannon to another. Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk: AKI Man made his TCW* debut at TCW* 1: Fight The Hedges, losing a Triple Threat Ladder match for the TCW* Intercontinental Championship against Kenshin, also including B.B. Disco. He'd return at TCW* 4: Viva La Banshee defeating Billy Yank in a Battle Amongst Futility. At TCW* 8: Debacle In Deutschland AKI Man visually defeated Hijo Del Reyes to become TCW* World Heavyweight Champion. However, after the match it was revealed to have been Rocky Blade under the AKI Man mask as the original portrayer of the AKI Man gimmick was unable to get into Germany, thus Rocky Blade being recognized as the new champion and not AKI Man. Upon hearing this, AKI Man demanded a release from his contract. DCO (Vivianverse): AKI Man would tragically meet his demise on July 25th, 2017 after a botched back body drop at the hands of Kim Chee during a DCO International webmatch. While getting ready to sell the move, AKI Man timed the jump incorrectly and as a result landed on his neck, killing him instantly. The contest was a tag team match with AKI Man being paired with Maya Inca Boy to take on the team of Kim Chee and Dake Ken. Since then, AKI Man's spot on the roster has been taken by his counterpart, THQ Man (whom, in DCO, is actually former WWE Games director Cory Ledesma). In Wrestling: *Finishing moves: **Avalanche hurricanrana **Double dragon-screw leg whip **Pheonix Splash **Tiger Driver (Sitout double underhook powerbomb) *Signature moves: **Avalance Brainbuster **Diving missle dropkick **European uppercut **German suplex **Headscissors takedown **Jumping senton **Moonsault **Mounted punches **Romero special **Running elbow strike **Shooting Star Press **Spinning backdrop suplex **Spinning clothesline **Spinning elbow strike **Spinning heel kick; sometimes done while Springboarding **STF **Tiger suplex *Entrance Music: **"Entrance theme 1" **"Entrance theme 2" Championships and Accomplishments *ASYLUM: **IFC Tag Team/Dual Force Championships (2 times) with Wild Man Wilson Category:Non-Original Category:CAW Category:Multiverse Characters Category:Official Wrestling Game Characters